


As She Wishes

by fallouise



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallouise/pseuds/fallouise
Summary: “When Sayo lowered her head so that they were eye-to-eye and sighed the words, ‘I’m going to kiss you now,’ Rinko thought—yes, with someone like Sayo, she liked where things were heading after all.”As with most new things, they’re still figuring things out together.





	As She Wishes

Sayo’s lips brushed against the inside of Rinko’s wrist. She was gentle and featherlike, as if afraid that any pressure would break her. Her fingers wrapped around Rinko’s arm. Sayo kept her in place, frozen on the couch they laid on, but even then, Rinko imagined that she wouldn’t move away had she the option to.  Sayo maintained eye contact the entire time, not once glancing away as she moved closer to Rinko.

“Is this okay?” Sayo whispered against her wrist.

If Sayo couldn’t hear how fast Rinko’s heart was beating with how close she was, she was sure to have felt it in her wrist. Rinko brought her other hand around Sayo, gathering long teal hair over one shoulder and resting her hand on her bicep. “Yes… this is okay.”

This time Rinko took the initiative, slipping out of Sayo’s grip and gliding both hands around the other girl’s sides. Sayo leaned forward at that. The two of them shuffled about onto the couch. Rinko lied back, arms still around her girlfriend. Sayo hovered over her, lips set in a straight line and her eyes still searching Rinko’s for discomfort. Rinko found it hard to breathe, with Sayo staring so closely and intently. In trepidation, Sayo cupped Rinko’s face and kissed the other cheek, and Rinko closed her eyes.

Sayo was always like this, Rinko thought, feeling weight press into her body as the girl came to straddle her. “Are you okay with this?” Sayo asked again, moving her lips so that she could murmur near Rinko’s ear.

How could she ever feel uncomfortable when Sayo was involved? The same Sayo that took everything so seriously because she cared so much, the same girl who took extra precautions because she was as young and as inexperienced as every other person their age. Rinko opened her eyes just enough to look upward to her girlfriend of several weeks. Messy hair and her light blue top disheveled, Sayo was the one she wanted to explore this experience with.

“I… want this, okay?” Rinko affirmed.

“Okay,” Sayo acquiesced, but she still maintained the excruciatingly slow pace. It was too slow, as Sayo kissed her jawline and kept her hands chastely on Rinko’s shoulders. She wanted Sayo to kiss her on the lips, and then some. The thought frightened her as much as it was exciting, and she found herself almost overwhelmed with wanting more of her girlfriend. Yet her girlfriend insisted on being so, so careful, and it was for that reason that Rinko loved Sayo too.

Maybe a part of Sayo needed to go slowly as well.

Rinko brought a hand up to Sayo’s shirt collar, and the girl paused. Undoing the topmost button, Rinko angled her head so that she could look at Sayo directly, who wore an uncertain look on her face. “Um… you can k-kiss me on the lips, too, if you wanted,” Rinko stammered, but she kept her hands on Sayo, hoping that feeling her presence alone would calm her.

Sayo let out a small smile, like she couldn’t help herself. Rinko relaxed at that. “Of course,” Sayo gave her a quick peck on the lips, and Rinko smiled along with her now. She pointed her gaze downward, cheeks reddening, as she admitted, “We’ve kissed plenty of times before, but it feels different this time… My apologies, if it felt like I was avoiding that.”

Rinko shook her head. She undid the next button, and when Sayo quirked at eyebrow at that, Rinko blushed. No, no. Now wasn’t the time to be embarrassed. They had talked about this beforehand. Rinko wanted this. Sayo wanted this as well. They hadn’t really specified a time or place, but she supposed that a Saturday evening with Sayo going in this direction wasn’t entirely unwelcome.

When Sayo lowered her head so that they were eye-to-eye and sighed the words, “I’m going to kiss you now,” Rinko thought—yes, with someone like Sayo, she liked where things were heading after all.

As Sayo pressed her lips against hers again, Rinko closed her eyes, allowing herself to be led. Like everything else about the girl, Sayo’s kisses were purposeful. She leaned over Rinko, and drew out Rinko’s breaths as she pulled away, only to pick up where she left off. Here, in this moment with Sayo alone, Rinko felt safe. Her nervousness melted away. She realized not for the first time that Sayo gave her a foundation to stand on her own. But most of all, Rinko had decided for herself to be with Sayo.

The next time that Sayo kissed her, Rinko slid her tongue over Sayo’s bottom lip. Sayo whimpered at that, following Rinko as she leaned backward and smiling as she connected their lips again. Rinko felt a jolt as they continued kissing and they teased each other with their tongues. Having unbuttoned the rest of Sayo’s shirt, Rinko ran her hands up her now exposed abdomen, and gasped when she felt the embroidering of her bra.

She pulled away to look at Sayo’s dark lingerie. Had she worn them today, imagining that this would happen?

“This—” Sayo began, her words locking up.

“You’re beautiful, Sayo-chan,” Rinko said, before her mind caught up with her emotions. If she’d worn them in foresight or not, it didn’t matter; Sayo was attractive to her and Rinko wanted her to know.

Sayo clicked her tongue. Looking to the side, she shrugged off her shirt and let it fall to the floor. God. Save for her bra, Sayo was naked from the waist up. “I wore it for you, after all.”

So that was the truth. This was for her—Rinko brought her hand up and tentatively brushed a thumb against the fabric over Sayo’s breast. She heard hitched breath, she saw Sayo inhale sharply. “What did… you think about, while buying this?” Rinko asked as she continued to feel over the bra. Sayo reacted to her touch, propping an arm next to Rinko’s head as she squirmed.

With Sayo’s legs still on either side of Rinko, she was surrounded by the touch of her girlfriend. She suddenly felt very sensitive to it, but she didn’t dislike the feeling.

“I thought,” Sayo rasped, her mouth coming to Rinko’s neck as she kissed her there. When she felt teeth, Rinko tensed, and her fingers squeezed Sayo’s nipple through the fabric. Sayo jerked her hips. Their movements became more erratic at that, as Sayo sloppily went for a kiss on the lips. “I thought of what I’d want—nnh,  _Rinko_ … I imagined you wearing something like this, and I couldn’t help myself.”

Rinko groaned much louder than she intended to, but luckily Sayo had swallowed the sound up in a kiss, finding a rhythm to match quickly. She slipped a hand under the bra, massaging the areola before tracing a finger over a perked-up nipple. “When you speak so forward…” Rinko breathed between kisses.

“M-mhm?” She felt the hum all over Sayo’s body, even in their kiss.

“It’s hot,” Rinko managed to get out as Sayo hiked up her white dress. “You are.” When had the room gotten so hot? Sayo ran her hands up and down Rinko’s bare thighs, and she sighed, now knowing how turned on she was. Her groin was warm. She moved away from Sayo’s chest to grab her hands. “Do you have the lube we bought?” Rinko felt the embarrassment bubble up again, and she saved herself by resting her head against Sayo’s chest.

When Sayo didn’t immediately respond, Rinko pulled away to look at the other girl covering her surprise. “Did you not want to…?” She asked quietly.

“N-No, I want to. Rinko… if you saw how you looked right now, you’d know how much I want to get you off,” Sayo squeezed her hands at her thighs. Rinko could guess, if Sayo’s tousled appearance was anything to look at. That assuaged her thoughts a bit, but if it wasn’t that, then that meant there was something else on Sayo’s mind. “It’s just,” she continued as she bit her lip. “I don’t want there to be any regrets. I want to do this correctly.”

Rinko could only smile at her words. They were not perfect or the best at anything, but Rinko would trade all the talent in the world to keep how honest they could approach each other about things. “I’m nervous, too…” she started.

Sayo laughed. Her hands began moving again at a despairingly slow pace up Rinko’s thighs. Holding eye contact, Sayo whispered, “Glad to know I’m not alone in that, then.”

“There’s… no one way to do this either, right…? As long as we feel good,” Rinko thought aloud, her hands still atop of Sayo’s. Those hands stopped right before her underwear. Looking at Sayo, Rinko could tell that she had made up her mind. The hesitance slowly left her eyes. A finger played with the elastic band of Rinko’s panties, and she squeezed her thighs in anticipation. “I’ll… tell you what you do to me.”

“I’m interested in that,” Sayo agreed, her voice low and quiet. “I have the lube in my room, so we can continue there, okay?”

“Okay.” As Sayo was pulling her shirt on—not bothering to button it up—and leading her up the staircase, Rinko could not imagine this moment with anyone else. The cautious, careful Sayo, who made sure that Rinko was comfortable, who thought of her and whispered her name like a prayer, who helped Rinko out of her dress as if she had run out of patience…

She was more than okay with how things had turned out, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the tune of Rose's Theme from SU (a pretty rendition by malcolmcooks on tumblr!), and inspired after Ema (swagyano on twitter!) showed me some rinsayo interactions.
> 
> Work notes: it started with me thinking "I want Rinko's s/o to be considerate of her" and Ema tweeting something about rinsayo, and then me wanting to write a short thing to get into the groove of things. I didn't proofread much, but I had fun describing body movement.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
